


Feelings that surpass time

by kemor



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Humor, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemor/pseuds/kemor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around Yorozuya Eien-nare. Gintoki finds himself in Edo, completely different from what he was used to. Soon after he finds out that saving the world as a task is easy compared to interacting with two kids that used to work for him. Some family Ginkagu moments at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings that surpass time

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at making titles. 3rd fic written by me, and 3rd Ginkagu one. Ffs Sorachi just draw them hugging already and I'll be able to move on. This time I tried to make a longer one, with as much details as I could but as always, I feel like i failed. You be the judge, enjoy and have fun ;)

A silver haired samurai strolled through the streets of a ruined city. Well, "strolled" may be an exaggeration - he was dragging his feet, looking around, unsure of what emotion to feel at the moment. Anger? Disbelief? Denial? No. All at once. Staring at the ruined buildings, burned houses and bloodied streets, Gintoki knew one thing - the world had gone to total shit.

Suddenly finding yourself in the middle of cementary is weird. Finding yourself in front of your own grave is even weirder. But finding yourself in the middle of a cementary when just a moment ago you were about to watch a movie must be the weirdest thing that could possibly happen.

Wishing for it to turn out to be a sick joke, he looked around and found some fresh dangos lying on a grave. He immediately picked them up and devoured, hoping to taste a hologram. Eating them made Gintoki sure of tw0 things: one - they were real and two - he never cried this much while eating dangos. Punching himself a few times, kicking graves as if checking whether they're real and breathing this stinking air made his legs soft as the reality hit him like a truck - this wasn't a hologram and it most certainly was not a joke.

Walking through the streets, still trying to cope with the fact that he suddenly got teleported to completely ran over Edo, he heard a clicking noise that reminded him of the source of his sudden, unwanted relocation. Breathing loudly, trying to contain his rage, Gintoki turned around and faced the figure behind him.

"Let me get this straight. You've sent me to the future, 5 years to be correct, so that I could stop the world from going down the shitter, right? I am supposed to prevent Edo that I live in from turning into this" he spread his arms, showing ruined buildings around him "pile of rubble." he finished.

The "person" standing in front of him, looked at the samurai through its lense and straightened its back, as if feeling relieved that Gintoki finally understood what happened.

"Exactly." said Time Pirate "This is real. This is what's going to happen to your world. It is unavoidable. Or should I say, it was. Now that you're here, you can save not only yourself or the Earth, but people close to you as well. I apologise Master Gintoki, but I have been programmed to send and leave you here, until you resolve this matter. Whether you come back to a pile of rubble or the Edo you used to live in is entirely up to you."

Gintoki, scratched his head and groaned.

"Yes, yes. I believe you now. So all I have to do now is save the entire planet from something I know nothing about, restore the world order and get back to the past, yes? Seems easy, I'll be done this after...LIKE HELL I WILL!"

Gintoki, completely fed up with all the bullshit he just heared smacked the machine across its head, sending it flying backwards.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD BELIEVE IN THIS CRAP?! This is Gintama, not Doctor Who!"

"You must have realised something is not right, Master Gintoki" Time Pirate said, getting back up "Look around you and tell me what you see is not real."

Gintoki swallowed his spit, and looked around as Time Pirate started to get dust off his suit. As much as he didn't want to, Gintoki had to admit that this piece of junk was right. They were standing right next to his favorite pub, and his the right was a small shop where he used to get last copies of JUMP for half price. Both, now in ruins seemd strangely nostalgic, even though he'd visited them both last week. Burned Terminal and his own grave were too big of a proof to be left ignored.

Shaken, he felt his knees getting weaker with each second, as reality hit him like a truck. His heart, beating like crazy sped up his breath and Gintoki was almost sure he was getting a panic attack. Suddenly, Time Pirate touched his forehead and Gintoki, as if awaken from a nightmare jumped a little and looked at the machine.

"You are not alone, Master Gintoki. You may have perished from this world, but the people you loved are still here. I do not know them personally, but if they are indeed your friends, then I assure you they're fine." time machine tried to calm the samurai, who was just about to snap. He reached towards Gintoki and pressed samurai's forehead with his finger.

"I just prevented your identity from getting known to the public. As you know, Sakata Gintoki is no longer a part of this world. If you were to make an appearance in this unknown to you world, you could have caused major problems that I may not be able to fix. You have to do this as different person."

Gintoki looked at the robot and his eyes got sharper. If he was really dead, then working incognito was just perfect. He used to deal with major stuff alone anyway, sending Kagura and Shinpachi back to the house whenever the danger was too big. And knowing them, they were already trying to fix this rotten world, so having them as backup wouldn't be that bad either. Feeling his anxiety go away, he asked "What the hell happened here? What can I do?"

Time Pirate, happy that Gintoki was willing to cooperate straightened his back and began explaining.

"You have been requested to be sent here by yourself. Sakata Gintoki of this timeline asked me to bring you here. As of this day, 30 percent of population is dead. 60 percent had escaped the Earth and the remaining people struggle to survive. Amanto left this planet, leaving Bakufu on its own, which turned into an Empire that constantly harasses its people. All of this was caused by-

He didn't get to finish. Gintoki blinked, and a suprised "Huh?" left his mouth, as he traced Time Pirate's eye(lense) with his own eyes, as it was falling freely to the ground. Gintoki blinked once again and finally understood what just happened.

Time Pirate had been decapitated by a scythe wielding male, who was sitting on a bike, riding cirles around Gintoki. Actually, there were at least 30 of them, riding in circles all around the place. Looking the the robot's twitching body, Gintoki felt immense rage and drew his wooden sword in an instance. Not only did he send himself to this shithole, but now this robot that was not only his one ally in this world, but also his source of information was presumably dead. Saving the world seemed so much harder, now that he was lying on his back, headless.

"Oi, oi old man, you can't be serious!" bikers taunted Gintoki "You better put this stick down, give us all your shit and be a good boy and let us hunt you down. We havne't had fun in weeks!"

Cracking his neck, Gintoki grinned like he used to during Joui War and said a simple "Come and get it." The biker closest to Gintoki tried to, but unfortunately he was not blessed to be put down by Gintoki, as a stranger, clothed in black bashed his head in with his own wooden sword.

Gintoki and the thugs, both suprised looked at the newest member of their "party". It was a male, almost as tall as Gintoki with a wooden sword in his right hand and a katana striped to his left hip. His eyes were covered by a bamboo hat and a black coat covered his body down to his ankles, which were protected by black leather boots.

"Blah, blah, shut up will you?" the stranger said, undoing the strips of his hat. Gintoki felt like he heard this voice somewhere, and looking at the man's sword he came to a conclusion that this wooden sword was also strangely familiar. In fact, he was holding the same one in his own hand. Putting facts together, Gintoki felt cold sweat on his forehead and looked up, only to see a black haired male, who adjusted his glasses and sent an irritated glare at the bikers.

"Are you bastards in heat?" asked Shimura Shinpachi, standing proudly in front of the thugs, who seemed to have recognized him as scared "Yorozuya Shin-san!" echoed across the biker's troops. Reading his stance, Shinpachi quickly dashed through the thugs, knocking few of them out in an instance.

Gintoki stood behind, feeling all colors in his face disappear, leving only white. THIS is Shinpachi? THAT Shinpachi, who looked like a 12 year old nerd with cat ears fetish? He stared at the slaughter that was taking place in front of him, his mouth wide open as a sudden explosion woke him up from his trance.

Looking up, Gintoki focused his eyes, as he noticed a red haired girl, pointing her umbrella at the center of havok. A certain name instantly came up to his mind, but he tried to push it back with all his might.

"Pathetic. And you dare to call yourself Yorozuya? I'd have cleaned them up already." the woman said and jumped down, opening her purple umbrella to soften her fall. Right beside her landed an oversized white dog, happily waving its tail at Shinpachi's sight.

Now that he got a better lok at her face, the name Gintoki was just reminded of came back with doubled force. This voice, these big, blue eyes, this red hair. This umbrella, THIS DOG. Making the dumbest face he ever made, Gintoki kept starting at the female.

"Move, Four Eyes. I'll handle this." said Kagura, closing her umbrella and dashing towards the thugs.

"Screw this, we're out boys! I didn't sign up to this shit!" the biker that cut Time Pirate yelled, holding his bloodied nose and his broken scythe on his back, as he and his men jumped on their bikes and drove off as fast as they could.

"Tch, pussies." mumbled disappointed Kagura, as she relaxed and put her umbrella to her side.

"Oi, I told you this is my region. What the hell are you doing here?" Shinpachi asked her, putting his wooden sword behind his belt.

"I don't remember ever admitting this is your territory. You're far too weak to lead Yorozuya, you bring nothing but shame to the name"

"Oh? How about I show you how weak I am by breaking your insolent mouth once and for all?"

Gintoki was completely over their new appearances. He was still shocked, yes, but because of the way they talked to each other. They were indeed Kagura and Shinpachi. His employees. The very same kids he used to take care of for a year now. They always teased each other but this was something much different. This felt like true hatred. And he didn't like that.

"I'd love to, but we have bigger problems. For example, this ugly old man who's been staring at us for a while now. Who is he? And why is this creep cosplaying Gin-chan?" Kagura asked, turning her face towards Gintoki.

"That's something I'd like to know as well. Who are you, bastard?" Shinpachi asked angry, and Gintoki felt like he could be attacked at any moment.

"W-well" Gintoki stuttered, remembering what the robot told him about ideniity "I am Gin-san's good old friend. My name is, erm...Pin-san! Yes, my name is Pin-san! I am a long time friend of Gin-san, we were like brothes once, hehe!" he forced a laughed that sounded at least pathetic.

Kagura and Shinpachi, not convinced in the slightest, examined him with their eyes and after a while Shinpachi said "Never heard of you. Ar you really his friend or are you stupid enough to make jokes in front of us?"

"Well, we haven't seen each other in years, and he's not someone who likes to talk about the past." Gintoki tried to sound as convincing as possible.

Gintoki continued to explain himself(as Pin-san, that is) and after a while, they relaxed and believed him. Shinpachi said to him that he can come along and pay his respects, as Gin-san was already dead. Kagura, willing to accompany them was denied by Shinpachi, which resulted in another argument. Gintoki, strangely disturbed watched as they argued and in this world of unknown, he was sure of one thing - he didn't like it. Not one bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their walk to Otose's bar was unpleasant to say the least. Kagura and Shinpachi walked approximately 10 meters away from each other, with Gintoki walking clumsily behind them. Their little formation looked like a ridiculous triangle. Sadaharu walked by Gintoki's side, wagging his tail curiously and sniffing the male, with Time Pirate strapped to his back. Gintoki kept the machine's head under his armpit and listened to another argument between Kagura and Shinpachi. At this point, he got used to epithets such as "whore" "virgin and "disgrace" being thrown in the air every 5 seconds. He tried to calm them down, but after being told to shut up and not interfere in matters he's no clue about he gave up and didn't mutter a single word.

When they finally reached the place, Gintoki looked up. On his way here he passed many destroyed houses, but somehow his was untouched. Well, the main door seemed to had been broken down at least once, now duct tape holding it in place, unsteady as the wind tried to take them down one more time.

Gran's bar was just like it used to be - empty and perfectly clean. After introducing himself, which wasn't as hard as with the kids. Gintoki sat down and ordered a drink.

And damn did he need one. Finding out you're dead, your city is in ruins and a disease is slowly making earthlings extinct in a single day - that's way too much. Actually, Gintoki wished that was all there was to this day. There was one matter that made this day even worse.

Kagura and Shinpachi, refusing to talk to each other sat down alone, each in their own corner. Observing them in silence, Gintoki leaned on and whispered to Otose.

"What's wrong with them? I heard they're pretty cheerful kids and that they got along with each other. Sometimes."

Otose, let some smoke out with the corner of her mouth and continued to clean her glass, not looking at Pin-san.

"Succession issues. After that stupid perm disappeared, they both wanted to continue leading Yorozuya. In the end, they both wanted to be a leader which resulted in a fight. Kagura won, beathing Shinpachi quite badly and scared of what she's done, disappeared for a while. Soon after the word of two separate Yorozuya's spread across Edo. That was 4 years ago."

Gintoki could not believe what he'd just heared. Sure, they did fight each other everyday. But Kagura? Leaving Shinpachi half dead? Did his disappearance really mess them up this badly? Did he really have such impact on their lives?

Ever since he came here, he felt many emotions. Anger, fear, jealousy, disbelief. But they were all long gone. Right now he felt something he was trying to run away from ever since his last day as Shiroyasha. Guilt.

Not only did he disappear, leaving these kids on their own in their greatest time of need, he also screwed his other self over, by making him do the same thing.

"God damn it, Gintoki." he whispered. His voice was shaky and he grabbed his glass a little tighter.

It was his fault. He changed these annoying, but great kids into monsters that wouldn't mind killing each other if given a chance. His only treasures he had after losing everything. Gone. And not once, but twice.

Gintoki got up from his chair, left two 100 yen coins, which was about 20 percent of what he actually had to pay and stretched his back. Trying to not look at Kagura nor Shinpachi, he announced loudly that he'll go upstairs to pay his respects. It was actually a lie - he wanted to check out his house and have an excuse to leave Kagura and Shinpachi, before he did something that'd mess things up even more.

"I'll go with you." the redhead said, finishing her drink in one go and getting up from hair chair "I want to pay my respects as well. Today is the 5th anniversary since he disappeared."

Gintoki, feeling uneasy about this idea was about to say something, but he was cut off by Shinpachi.

"If you really cared you'd have done it on his grave. He's dead, Kagura. Get over it."

Deadly silence fell inside of Otose's bar and the only sound that could be heared was the cold wind of the night.

Gintoki was reading himself to step in between of them if things took a nasty turn, but Kagura simply said "Come, Sadaharu." and left.

Sighing in relief, the samurai followed her. Feeling uneasy, he gulped unsure of what awaits him inside. As Kagura gently opened the main door, he took a deep breath and went right in. Suprisingly, the place wasn't as devastated as he expected it to be. Sure, everything was covered in dust but other than that the place seemd to be untouched.

He entered the living room and found his signature desk and chair, still intact, as if waiting for him to sit there and read his weekly dose of JUMP. The sofas that used to be inbetween the table were different, and Gintoki suspected that at some point they got replaced.

Gintoki noticed that something was on his desk, and as he was about to check it out, Kagura got in front of him and walked up to it. It turned out to his picture, one that he didn't recognize. Damn brats must've taken one when he wasn't payin attention.

Kagura put her hands together and closed her eyes. Seeing the girl this close, he could finally take a better look at what she looked like. Her hair she used to tie up behind ornaments were now long and let loose, as they reached her hipbones. She did however leave one ornament on right side of her head. Her clothes, once red were now white, with black belt wrapped around her now attractive figure and leather boot, similiar to the ones Gintoki used to werar. Looking at her feet, he noticed something familiar. Getting a little closer to the girl, he got a better look.

Gintoki gulped as he realised what Kagura was wearing was basically a female version of his own daily attire. She even had the same pattern as he did on his kimono, right above his right foot. He kept staring at it, feeling strange feeling in his chest. He knew one thing, if he stayed with her in this place any longer, something out of character might happen.

Kagura, all finished up with her prayer opened her eyes and turned away from the desk.

"If you're done, feel free to leave. You may have been his friend, but I can't let you stay here."

Silverhead kept staring at her legs. What he was feeling now was guilt and shame. He did this to them. He made them the way they are now - cold and hostile. He had no right to ask them for help. It was time to go solo.

"Sorry, but I don't have a place to stay. I'll sleep here. Don't worry, I'll be gone by next morning."

"Don't screw around and get out. I don't want a dickface like you in here for too long. This is my home, and you are not welcome here. I let you come in so you could pay your respects, but you'd rather stare at me with those nasty eyes than pray for Gin-chan. Out. Now."

To hell with guilt, now he felt plain irritation.

"I've spent here more time than both you and that shitty Four Eyes. If someone has to leave this place, it's you. Unless you want to slug it out with me?" he asked her, making the last question sound like a threat.

Kagura looked at him and sighed in defeat.

"Fighting you is too troublesome. I don't want to ruin this place. Get some sleep and you better be gone when I come here in the morning."

She grabbed her umbrella, whistled at Sadaharu and left the apartment.

Now that she was gone, Gintoki sighed heavily. There was no way he'd fight her to begin with, but it was the only way to get rid of her. Feeling the fatigue slowly creep up on him, he went straight to the bathroom.

Suprisingly it was in way better shape than any other room. In fact, it was werid that this abandoned house was this clean, considering that it's been at least 4 years since they moved out. Walking up to the mirror, Gintoki finally got a look at his current form. Kagura was right to feel disguisted, he did look like a dick. Thinking about her, Gintoki felt this annoying feeling in his chest, that he recognized as guilt. If his knowledge about time traveling was right, all of this should be rewritten if he indeed got rid of the source of all problems. The Earth will not die, people won't leave, Kagura and Shinpachi won't turn out like this...

Screw guilt, now he was angry. He grabbed the booger that was placed on his forehead and forcefully tore it off, mumbling something among the lines of "Get that dickhead out of my sight." A pair od dead eyes stared at him from the mirror and looking at his usual, stupid face, Gintoki shivered. His consciense rebelled against him and feeling helpless, he closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

*tap* *tap*

It started to rain. Heavy raindrops banged against windows, making Gintoki snap out of his trance. Feeling sand under his eyes and completely fed up with this day he decided to throw himself onto the couch and doze off, hoping that when he wakes up the world would magically repair itself. The rain was getting louder and louder, but that didn't bother him.

Walking out of the bathroom, he yawned loudly and scratched his head. He was about to enter the living room when something behind him made a dull sound as it dropped to the floor. Turning around, he noticed Kagura, completely soaked with a weird expression on her face. The source of the noise her umbrella, rolled on the floor towards him. Gintoki examined her and figured out that she got caught by rain and cold wind, so she decided that it's better to stay with him than be out there. Still, he had to make sure.

"What? Have you decided to fight and kick me out after all? You're a real sadist, aren't you? Throwing a homeless guy out in this weather. I told you I'll be gone in few hours, didn't I? Give me a rest and go to sleep or whatever." he turned back and stepped into the living room.

"Gin-chan?"

Gintoki froze. Suddenly he didn't feel sleepy. His eyes widened in terror, as his hand slowly found its way to his forehead, only to make him remember that he took this booger off a moment ago and forgot to put it back.

Too scared to turn back, he decided to play the old "I told you, I'm Pin-san. You must be sleepy or something, because you're dreaming. Go home or whatever. I'm hugging the pillow." card.

"Gin-chan, is that you?" the girl asked once again, her voice shaky and begging, almost like a kid making sure Sants will visit her this year.

He felt his feet freeze once again and now, fully aware that there's no way he can deceive her now, he sighed. After all this time, did he really have the right to greet her and talk to her as if nothing happened? There was only one way to find out, and it wasn't ignoring her.

Yorozuya leader slowly turned his body around, so that he could face her. Her chin was shaking, her upper lip under the lower one and tears forming in her big, blue and annoyingly beautiful eyes. This sight of her made a hole in Gintoki's heart, as he'd never in million years anticipated he'd have to see her like that.

Trying to not sound emotional, he smirked a little and said "Yeah, it's me. Gin-san."

Next thing he knew, Kagura pounced him and together they dropped to the floor. Feeling the wind find its way out of him, Gintoki gasped at the sudden takedown. He was about to scold her, but Kagura wrapped herself around him as if hugging a pillow and loudly sobbed into his chest. Knowing that no scolding would get through to her right now, Gintoki gently put his hand on her head and hugged her back clumsily. Her strong yet fragile body shivered on top of him, as her uncontrollable sobbing was getting louder and louder in between her loud breaths. Finally seeing her father-figure after his long absence was too much for this already damaged girl. Knowing that she was one step away from hyperventilation, Gintoki got back up with Kagura still in his arms, and as he sat down he hugged her back with all his strenght.

This calmed the redhead down a little, as her breathing got steadier. After all this time, she still waited for him, the biggest idiot in the world. Feeling somewhat moved, he noticed that some water started to form in his eyes. He put his chin on top of the girls head and a quiet "I'm sorry." found its way through his mouth. It was an apology she deserved more than anyone in this world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This one reunion changed Kagura again. The cold eyed, insensitive Yato was gone and the cheerful brat he knew came back. Once she calmed down, Gintoki couldn't get a say, as Kagura kept talking about basically everything. Where she got her clothes, what happened to their friends, how she "hated" him for disappearing and lots of other stuff he couldn't keep up with. Usually all this talk would make him tired, but he kept listening to her with a genuine smile glued to his face. It's been one day since he'd last seen his Kagura, but somehow it felt like years. She deserved this moment, for all these years of being alone.

"Well, now that I'm back" Gintoki said, catching her off-guard inbetween her monologue as she had to get some air "there's no need for two Yorozuya's right? You think you can work together with me and Shinpachi again?"

Kagura made a bored face and said "Hell no, he's been a pain in the ass for a long time. Calling me names all the time, talking shit so that my Yorozuya gets no clients. Ain't no way we'd work together again" while picking her nose and dropping her first aru in years.

"A girl shouldn't be picking her nose at your age." he said truthfully, as seeing an adult Kagura pick her nose seemed to have lost its former charm "And he's been talking shit about you even before I vanished, so what's the big deal?"

She rolled the booger into a ball, shot it with her pinky and said "Well, he did but things happened when you were gone. It won't be as easy as you think."

"If you got back to your old self, then this idiot will jump right back into straight man routine immediately when he sees me. We'll pick him up in the morning."

"Sure, whatever" Kagura responded, bored as hell "Hey Gin-chan, I didn't tell you about how I beat that police idiot last week, so listen, here I was...

And she kept telling him stories of her heroic battles, saved princesses(mostly Soyo) and spectacular requests he knew damn well didn't happen. Gintoki tried to make Kagura go to sleep, but she refused and after an hour she was beaten by sweet embrace of sleep. The samurai slowly picked her up and walked up to the couch right in front of him. Noticing that she got heavier, he gently put her down, her head on a pillow. He took the blanket he was supposed to sleep under and covered her tightly, making sure she's covered entirely. He straightened his back and looked at her sleeping face. He'd seen it so often and yet now it felt like looking at treasure. Well, both her and Shinpachi were her treasures, after all.

Smiling to himself, he laid down on his couch. Looking at the ceiling, he noticed that all his anxieties were gone. He looked at the girl sleeping next to him and smiled even wider. With both her and possibly Shinpachi by his side, saving the world seemed to be much more possible now.

"This day wasn't so bad after all" he thought to himself, before falling asleep.


End file.
